White as a Winter Night
by Alex Demonica
Summary: Pretty much, a human Jacob with my own vampire OC. Proper summary inside.


**Title:** White as a Winter Night  
**Pairing:** HumanJacob x VampireOC  
**Summary:** "_What are you?_" he asked as he sat there on his knees, looking up at her. The moonlight hitting her pale, soft skin made her look like glow almost angelic like. Smirking as she ran her finger along his jaw, the woman purred softly to him. "A vampire, dear," she murmured to him, his dark eyes widening in fear as she threw her head back, laughing. He didn't know what was worse, the fact he was in love with her or he was turned on that she had fangs.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Rating:** M - For mature scenes and some fluff. Or lemon action. And language. Oh and a little gore.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the story and my OC, Snow. Everything else is owned by the stuck up, Stephanie Meyers. Accept for Seattle. They're owned by Washington state.

* * *

White as a Winter Night

It should have been a night like any other. Night at the bar with the guys, all seven t.v.'s blaring some kind of sport. Loud hoots and holler's from random tables or sections at the bar. But tonight, it was pretty dead, for a Friday night. Something which Jacob was glad for as he sat in a booth dead center of the bar. He supposed it could be worse. They could be at a strip club. He actually preferred the bar now.

Jacob didn't recall how he got here. Or why. Not really anyway. He had been dragged off campus by his friends, to the bar, trying to get him over the recent break up he went through with his girlfriend, Renesmee. Though she was better known as Nessie, mostly because her name was such a mouth full. Leaning back against back of the booth, Jacob stared at his beer. He hadn't taken one swig from it since it was placed in front of him, and his friends kept trying to get him to drink more. He didn't want too.

If he was going to get drunk, he wanted to do it when he was ready.

Quil nudged his side, breaking the russet male from his trance. Moving his dark eyes to his friend, Jacob scowled. "_I don't want to be here._" He glowered at the other equally russet male, though his angry gazed moved across the table when Sam laughed.

"Stop being such a _bitch_, Jake. We brought you here to get your mind off... What was her name? Nessie?" Sam chuckled as he picked up his beer, taking a long drink from it. Jake wasn't too pleased that Sam being was so carefree. He blamed it on his girlfriend - excuse him - _fiancee_, Emily, for that. Though... Emily wasn't all bad. In fact, not at all. She was the opposite. Jacob had known Emily for as long as he could remember. She was a sweet girl, always full of life and smiles. Even after the accident that scarred half her body. And her food was fight worthy. The last blueberry muffin on the plate always got the guys fighting for it like pups. It was rather entertaining, Jake recalled silently as he glared at Sam, picking up his untouched beer, taking a defiant, long drink.

Jacob relaxed a little as he lowered his half empty bottle of alcohol. But only a little. He didn't feel like being drunk tonight. But he might as well give in and let it happen. He did want to forget. The burn had numbed out a week ago, and now he was just an empty shell. Still, hearing his former girlfriends name made him visibly wince.

And to make matters worse, he still saw her around campus. Hanging off the arm of some other guy. They had been each others first... _Everything_ really. Kiss, dance, sex and tattoo even. Of course... It all came to a crashing, heart stopping, blood chilling end. And now she was all over some guy named _Nahuel_.

From what Jacob's gathered from her friends before the break up, he was an exchange student from Brazil, bit of a show off and he had taken a sudden interest in Renesmee when he first saw her. Not that the russet male would blame him, she was a stunning sight.

Renesmee took after her mother and father, who happened to be both very good looking people. Story went as they had gotten married right out of high school, literally the summer it ended, and then, a few months later they learned they where expecting Renesmee. The story still surprised him, no matter how many times he heard it. And the way her two parents moved around

Isabella Cullen, known as Bella by everyone in town, was the top baker back in Forks, W.A.. She even had her opened her own bakery to share her goods with everyone. Needless to say, it was pretty successful and her food rivaled Emily's. Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen was top surgeon after his father, the former Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle had passed on sometime before Jacob had gotten the balls to as Renesemee out, when they had been about twelve. And then it ended like it had been nothing. She dumped him and moved on.

Now he was here he was; twenty-two, in college studying for something he had forgotten about now, heart broken and attempting drinking away his problems with his friends. Who where also trying to get him to drink them away. Damn him for giving into peer pressure.

Smart move Jake, smart.

Though, that changed when the door to the bar opened, the cool air of the night washing in. It was instantaneous; heads turned, jaws dropped open, and even a few guys wolf whistled. Turning with the rest of his pack, Jacob was one of those who ogled at this woman. The woman stepped in, pushing her sunglasses up on her head, though the sun had gone down hours ago. It was a little odd, but a lot of people in the college where a bit odd down here in Seattle.

Jacob couldn't help but stare as she walked with cat like grace, pursed lips that made places of his body ache to have them on. That's right, he wanted her lips all over his body, and then some. Her blonde-almost white hair was windswept and wild. Kind of like sex hair. Her blue eyes where as bright and clear as an October sky. And her skin. God, her skin glowed almost as she slipped off the leather jacket he hadn't even noticed she had been wearing. Her skin as pale as a ghost, almost translucent. And it looked as soft as a model in a magazine.

Her eyes swept the bar for a moment, then came back to Jacob. She cocked a brow, her lips moving into a smirk as she stared into his eyes. Jacob felt helpless, like he was under her spell. The brunet's legs where like jelly where he sat, and he doubted he'd be able to walk for awhile. She looked away and he felt like he had done something wrong. He wanted her look at him again. He needed her to look at him again. His thoughts broke when he vaguely heard Quil's laugh as he patted Jacob's shoulder, though he barely felt it as he watched the pale blonde sit at the bar. She greeted the tough old bar tender with a smile that said they where old friends, held up two fingers and a moment later, she had two shots of something set in front of her. Probably vodka or something. She glanced at Jacob again.

This time, she nodded for him to come over.

Jacob froze up.

She wanted _him_ to come over? Was he seeing this right?

"Shit Jake," someone barked, laughing as they pulled Jacob out of the booth, pushing him towards the bar. Paul. The grip on the back of his shirt, and then the shove gave him away. He'd been one of the most adamant to get him out tonight, even if they didn't exactly share a friendship. "She's looking at you, get your ass over there!" He hissed in Jacob's ear. Someone at the table chuckled, Jared probably, then muttered to someone, "Fuck, if Snow looked at me like that, I might've cum in my pants on the spot."

_Snow?_ Her name was Snow?

Well... That was a bit interesting.

Blinking, Jake took a step towards her. Then another, and another. And another, then he was there, standing beside her. The pale woman, Snow as Jared had named her, smirked as she gave Jacob a once over, pursing her lips in an amused way. He felt his pulse quicken, it was like she was looking him over as something to eat.

_Please be thinking about eating me, please be thinking about eating me, PLEASE BE THINKING ABOUT EATING ME!_ Jacob yelled in his head, then shook it off, smiling nervously, as he leaned on the bar.

Of course his elbow slipped and he stumbled a bit, his face falling within inches of her voluptuous chest. Jacob grabbed the edge of the bar, catching himself. God he felt like a moron. Turning red, he stood up quickly, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that..." He said with a tight smile. Gosh, just her looking at him made Jacob feel like he was twelve again, trying to ask out... No, he wasn't going there right now. _Not with..._ Looking at Snow, Jacob felt his heart start hammering in his chest again. _Not with her right here._

Snow smirked again as she tilted her head to the side, giving him another once over. "Why? I bet you would have been comfortable." She said as she angled her self to him, crossing her legs casually. Well, she had some self respect. Most girls would have opened there legs and beckoned Jacob in between them. He turned red again, wanting to fling himself off a bridge because of his horror. "I'm Snow," she said in a soft voice, extending her small hand. Snow was small, now that Jacob was closer to him. Her heels where ridiculously high, so that meant she was somewhere in there 5foot range. But what she lacked in height, he got the feeling she made up for in attitude and something else. Possibly, sex appeal?

Blinking, he realized she was still holding her hand out to him, and he wanted to slap himself. Taking her hand he shook it gently. His hand was clammy, and now he wished he had rubbed his clammy hands on his pants. _StupidStupidStupid!_ He yelled inwardly at himself. "J-J-Jacob." He croaked out nervously, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Behind him he heard someone laugh, then get hit and told harshly to shut up. Pulling his hand from Snow's small one, he shot a glare over his shoulder. They all looked away and obviously pretended to laugh at a joke never made. Dumbasses.

"Pleasure, Jacob." Snow's voice made him look back at her, causing the small blonde to give him a smile, the same smile that made his knees go weak and jelly like. "Please, join me. I'm sure you're friends will get the story when you get back, I won't keep you long." She said as she knocked on the bar, two more shots sliding down to her. Looking around, Jacob didn't see a place to sit until the guy behind him moved. He guy looked from Snow to Jacob, snorted once then tossed a few bills on the bar before nodding to Snow once, then leaving. Huh... that was strange. Looking at Snow, she looked as though she hadn't noticed the guy. Okay, a little weird. But hey, he now had a place to sit. Grabbing the seat, Jacob pulled it to him put his foot on the bottom rung and sat back with ease.

"So, I've never seen you here before," Snow began casually, picking up her shot, playing with the lip of the class as she looked at him, smiling slowly. "And you don't look like much of a drinker. I'm here every night, got nothing better to do. So I know every face." With that, she took the shot with a flick of her wrist, swallowing it in a seductive way. Or a way Jacob was seeing as seductive. Setting the shot glass upside down, she leaned on the bar, resting her pale cheek on her equally pale hand, looking into his eyes. "Who was she?"

The question kind of threw the Quileute off guard. Looking away, he sighed. "That obvious, huh?" He asked with a bitter chuckle. She was here tonight, though he hadn't let the pack know that. Snow followed his gaze to a booth far in the back, where a copper haired girl was heavily making out to a long, dark haired male. She nodded in a slow, knowing way.

"Dumped, or cheating?"

"Dumped. That's the 'new' boyfriend." He sighed, looking away from the happy couple, down at the dirty bar floor, moving some cigarette butts around with his foot. Almost as if he was ashamed. Ashamed he was still hung up over her. Renesmee. "Two weeks ago."

"Ouch." She muttered, picking up one of her two shots. Instead of drinking it, she handed the shot glass to Jacob. The movement in the corner of his eye made him look at her, lifting a dark brow. "It'll help." She said with a little shrug. Her blue eyes, no longer seductive, had understanding in them. He might have sworn there was a flicker of pity, but the way she looked at him told him she knew what it was like. Taking the shot, he downed it, coughing a little as he set the shot upside down beside her other two. Yep, vodka. Vanilla flavored.

"10 years. Did all of our firsts together." He said slowly, nodding his head. Rolling up his shirt, he showed her a fresh tattoo, still healing. "Got this to cover her name. I can still feel it there though." He said gesturing to the tribal tattoo on his upper right bicep. It still burned some, he had gotten it in a drunk frenzy right after they broke up. Which is why he didn't want to get drunk again tonight.

"It's hard, I know," Snow said as she looked back at the couple, wrinkling her nose in obvious disgust. "Sometimes it's for the best." A knowing, bitter smile crossed her face for a moment as she watched the two forms began move in the booth, their actions becoming more intimate, slowly she adverted his eyes, turning them back to Jacob. "When did the spark go out?" Jacob paused again, recalling the past few months. Around New Years, something had changed. About when the exchange student showed up.

"Couple months ago. When he showed up." Jacob said as he pointed to Nahuel as he began to lay Renesemee down on the booth. He wasn't even going to bother guessing what was happening. "The before night we broke up, I found her in bed with him. In _my_ bed." The memory made him clench his hand, anger suddenly boiling in his veins. Snow looked at him, lifting a brow slowly, nodding her head.

"That's a pisser. Bet they'd been doing it longer." She said calmly, but the flash of anger in her eyes told him something else. Seems they had something in common. "10 years is a long time to be together, and then blow it on some... Sleaze like him." Snow spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. Shaking her head, Snow picked up her last shot, tossing it back in her mouth. Jacob felt his anger leaving him slowly, listening to the petite blonde. "But, then you always find someone better. I guess. I still haven't found mine." Her voice made him frown a little, watching her angelic like face turn dark. For a moment she looked older than he thought she was, but then it was gone. Was he drunk already? Maybe.

For awhile they sat there, talking and drinking. Jacob hadn't laughed or talked with anyone like this for awhile. Mostly, she asked him questions about his life, things he liked, his friends who where watching them from the table. She asked him which ones liked her, which ones he'd think be her type, which ended with one of them being her type. Accept for him, though she didn't say it. The casual way she brushed his leg with her own, or when she smiled, her eyes sparkling in a certain way, told Jacob that.

Sighing, Snow stood up, slapping a few bills on the counter, kicking the chair back behind her, the chair screeching against the floor some. The sudden movement, and sound, made Jacob jump, a couple people near them doing the same. A couple people shot her a dirty look, but didn't say anything on it.

Licking her lips a little, Snow looked at Jacob, smirking as he picked up her jacket from the bar, pulling it on. He almost whimpered, becoming hypnotized by her soft, inviting skin and lips again. Putting a hand on her hip, she waved her hand in front of his face. Blinking, Jacob, looked at her, blushing again. "Sorry, what?"

Laughing, Snow shook her head, running one hand through her hair, the other on her hip. Calming down, she smirked at him, tilting her head to the side. "You are an interesting one, Jacob." She said softly, stepping towards him, casually putting her hand on his chest. "But to earn a date with me, you need to do something for me. Actually, two somethings."

Lifting a brow, Jacob tried to keep his hammering heart under control. He swore it was about to burst out of his chest and right into her hand. Looking into her eyes, he saw the glint of amusement, her upturned lips said she could feel his speeding heart. Well, the night had been perfect so far, not like it could spiral into a disaster on the spot.

Feeling a sudden surge of bravery, or maybe it was the liquor in his system, Jacob smirked. "And what do I have to do?" He asked, putting his hand over hers. He took this moment to note how much smaller she was compared to him. He'd long since grown out of his awkward years, but he was 6'3", weighed something close to 200-something pounds and he rarely worked out. He was just... Active. And did a lot of walking.

Snow on the other hand... If Jacob stood up, her head, with her shoes on, would barely clear his pecks, if that. Even now, with him sitting on this bar stool, he still had to look down at her. But, he still got that feeling, what she lacked, she made up in other ways. And sex appeal was really starting to seem like one.

"Meet me here, tomorrow night, for starters." She murmured, her smirk turning into more of a smile. "And... You'll just have to get here to find out the second."

* * *

**Authornote:** Alright, so if this gets enough positive feedback, I'll begin on chapter two.

Which I might anyway.


End file.
